Basic objective: To deter district youth from experimentation and/or involvement with drugs and/or alcohol. Supporting objectives: (a) Develop and program youth activities on a year-round basis, (b) Implement within the school district a drug-school educational program for teachers, students, parents, (c) Improve child-parent relationships, (d) Improve student-peer relationships, (e) Provide job responsibility. Methods: (a) Part time work placement for youngsters, (b) School facilities available to youth evenings, weekends, (c) Organization of athletic activities available to encompass needs of K-12 school enrollment, (d) Availability of cultural programs, (e) Rap sessions led by trained counselors, (f) Involving parents heavily in the program as academic subject tutors, chaperones, coaches, camp counselors, etc.